Lo mejor para los dos
by NatssY
Summary: -Es lo mejor para los dos –declaró a dos palmos de su cara. -Sí… -asintió House mirando hacia cualquier sitio que no fuese ella." Huddy.


Tell me more, tell me more...

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers:** atemporal, pero yo lo situaría en la quinta.

**Resumen:** "-Es lo mejor para los dos –declaró a dos palmos de su cara. -Sí… -asintió House mirando hacia cualquier sitio que no fuese ella."

**Comentarios:** otra de las tantas ideas cortas que se me pasaron por la cabeza.

**Dedicatorias:** a cualquiera que haya dicho alguna vez "es lo mejor para los dos". ¡Casi nunca lo es! xDDD

NatY

_**LO MEJOR PARA LOS DOS**_

-Es lo mejor para los dos –declaró a dos palmos de su cara.

-Sí… -asintió House mirando hacia cualquier sitio que no fuese ella.

Cuddy afirmó un par de veces con la cabeza en señal de que ambos estaban de acuerdo, y sin decir ni esperar nada más, salió por la puerta intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Su busca sonó. Era House. El hospital estaba vacío, excepto por los pacientes y un par de médicos y enfermeras de guardia en cada planta. No había nada que hacer allí ya, así que se puso el abrigo para irse. Pero entonces, su busca sonó y sus piernas decidieron por ella al encaminarse hacia el ascensor.

El despacho de House estaba con las cortinas echadas y por un segundo pensó que quizás no estuviese ahí; sin embargo, cuando intentó abrir la puerta, ésta la dejó pasar. House estaba echado en el sillón, a simple vista dormido, y Cuddy se encontró un par de cambios en la habitación. House había movido ligeramente el sofá en el que estaba sentado para que mirase a la pizarra. Porque sí, había trasladado la pizarra del despacho en común al suyo propio. Estaba casi pegada a la pared y en ella sólo se podían leer dos frases escritas a rotulador negro y con una letra conocida por todos: _"Es lo mejor para los dos." "Sí". _

Sonrió tristemente al ver como el _"sí"_ estaba subrayado un par de veces a rojo. Aquella palabra que lo había marcado todo, que había hundido uno de sus sueños más profundos y una de sus ideas más pensadas. Un "sí" que dolió porque significaba un no: un no quiero intentarlo, un no quiero estar contigo, un no voy a jugármela por ti. Un siento algo, pero no lo suficiente para lanzarme a la piscina. Y ella, mientras, en la piscina desde hacía meses…

Sin pensarlo, se acercó y quitando el tapón del rotulador, rodeó un par de veces la palabra. Irónico, ya que ella era de subrayar y él de rodear… Estaba a punto de volver a dejar el bolígrafo en su sitio cuando un ruido la sobresaltó.

Se giró y vio a House despierto y levantándose del diván. No dijo ni una palabra, sólo dio un par de pasos y ella, como acto reflejo, se pegó a la pared.

-Pensaba que estabas dormido –comentó para romper el hielo.

-Mentí –explicó él con voz ronca y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ahora me mientes sobre cuando estás dormido? –preguntó sorprendida por aquella revelación.

-No –negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. -No mentí sobre eso.

-Entonces… -dejó ella caer.

-Mentí –susurró con un tono sumamente profundo mientras se acercaba a su cara.

Levantó una mano y acercándola a ella, acarició con un par de dedos su mejilla, descendió suavemente, y se instaló en su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, se dejó hacer y le puso una mano en el pecho, sorprendiéndose al notar un pulso acelerado bajo de su palma.

-House… -murmuró ella abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de que casi no lo podía ver de lo cerca que estaba.

-Mentí –repitió justo antes de acortar la poca distancia que quedaba y besarla.

Acorralada entre House y la pared, sintió en cada uno de sus poros toda la ternura que se podía suministrar en un beso. Estaba dispuesta a ocultar el gemido que iba a salir de su boca pero lo dejó surgir al escuchar el de House, que estaba totalmente centrado en morderle el labio inferior. Las manos empezaron a tener vida propia y a tocar cualquier trozo de piel que estuviese al descubierto. Poco a poco fueron disminuyendo el ritmo, hasta que los besos se convirtieron en simples roces y los roces en un solo aliento compartido.

-Mentí –reafirmó House con los labios hinchados y con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Bueno, todo el mundo miente, ¿no? –le recordó ella riéndose y acercándose para repetir.

Y aquel beso supo a mentiras, a verdades, a sueños y a confesión.

Porque nunca una mentira había sido tan dulce… Porque aquello sí que era lo mejor para los dos.


End file.
